


Morning Mists

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: Time to Say Goodbye [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Ster Julie, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda is visited in her dreams by Spock, and she realizes that he has died.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Mists

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote about Spock's death from Sarek's POV. Here is Amanda's story.

\--ooOoo--  
  
Amanda awoke to mists.  "Oh, dear!  I must have left the bedroom windows open and let the fog come rolling into our room!"  
  
Amanda spotted a dark-robed figure stepping out of the roiling clouds.  
  
"Mother."  
  
Amanda recognized the velvety voice of her beloved son.  She put out her hands to him as she smiled warmly.  "Spock!  How nice of you to come and visit."  
  
"I have come to say farewell."  
  
Amanda was puzzled.  She dropped her hands into her lap.  "Farewell?  Are you going back to your ship?"  
  
"I have come to say farewell."  
  
"You already said that."  Amanda blinked.  Spock looked suddenly younger, appearing as he did on that eventful journey to Babel.  "What's going on?" she demanded.  
  
"I have come to say farewell."  
  
Amanda trembled in fear.  Something was definitely not right.  Now Spock looked as he did that fateful day when he left Vulcan to travel the stars.  He was impossibly young and equally as handsome.  
  
"I have come to say farewell."  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?" Amanda demanded worriedly.  "Where are you going?"  
  
A knock-kneed little boy in short robes now stood by her bed, ready for his first day of school.  
  
"I have come to say farewell."  He climbed upon her bed and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
A dread dawning came upon Amanda as she understood what had to have happen.  She realized that this place between sleep and reality was a gift where she could hold her son one last time.  The coming of this day was inevitable.  As she cuddled her sweet-smelling son one last time she worried how Sarek would take this awful news.  
  
"Buh-bye, Mama."  
  
Amanda caressed Spock's silken cap of baby fine hair and pressed her lips gently to his brow.  
  
"Goodbye, precious boy.  Mama will see you soon."  
  
END


End file.
